I have a crush?
by Dephantom
Summary: Sorry bad at names, Any ways. Ally has a crush on Austin but Austin doesn't have the same feelings for her. Ally doesn't know though that if he has feelings for her too. Will they eventually fall in love? Amateur writer here, not bad reviews please
1. Chp 1

Business was booming at Sonic Boom, Ally tried working her butt of working.

"Umm the trumpets are behind those shelves behind me!"

"No you can't play any instruments!"

"AND NO, THIS IS NOT THE HEARING DOCTER!"

Then Austin walked in. People saw him and ran up to him for an autograph.

"Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph?" The people kept on repeating.

Austin was annoyed but signed his name on people and instruments people just bought anyways.

"Yes, finally a minute to sit down." Ally said.

She sat back on her chair while staring at Austin signing autographs. His annoyed look looked so cute.

"Wait," She thought. "Did I just think Austin was cute?"

Was she gaining a crush on him?

"No," she thought, "we're just friends."

After 5 minutes or so the store was empty. Austin looked relieved that he was done. While signing he kept hearing "Austin! I'm your biggest fan!" Or "You really inspired me!" He was touched that he had many fans but too much signing. Austin walked over to Ally and said.

"Hmph, you're lucky I came here or you would be exhausted by now," He smirked.

"Hah, I will admit you were right, it was so tiring, thanks," Ally grinned.

Then suddenly the door burst open. Austin and Ally flinched.

"Guess who has a job at the balloon store!" Trish came in and yelled.

She was holding a balloon giraffe and had a balloon hat on.

"Hmmm… Let me guess… Dez?" Austin said sarcastically.

Ally giggled.

"Aah you know Dez can never get a job!" Trish said.

"Well true." Ally said.

"And you can?" Austin said

"Hey! I got a job as your manager!"

Everyone started laughing.

**__Authors notes: **_Sorry if it is short, promise I will upload some more longer stuff soon, :D Oh and thanks for reading the first chapter, Even after three episodes I make a fanfic, the show is just to funny I couldn't resist! :D So Hope Ya Like Eet!_


	2. Chp 2

Later on Ally went to her private room and starting thinking of lyrics for the new song.

"Hmmmm."

Suddenly Austin came out of nowhere and sat next to Ally saying,

"Hey Ally, You done with my song yet?" While putting his arm around her.

She felt warmth around her body, his soft warm arms around her cold neck. She started to blush a little, then smile a bit.

"Oh, ummm it's a-almost done."

Ally started day dreaming how great it would be if Austin liked her back. She started imaging then walking across the mall, holding hands, kissing, sharing drinks, secrets, oh it would've been great! Suddenly she saw a hand waving in front of her, snapping her back to reality.

"Umm heey? You there?" Austin asked, sounding a little concerned.

Ally flinched.

"Oh! Ummm just thing of some new lyrics that's all."

"Okay then, I'll come back later! See ya!" And he stood up and walked out of the room.

Woah, was she just thinking of Austin and her being together? Was she really starting to like Austin? She thought. I mean not like as in friend. But a crush? Oh no! She was! If she told him it would devastate their friendship! She must never tell him, nor Trish. Even if she was her best friend.

_Later on…_

"Hey lets go check if Ally is done with her new song yet!" Dez said.

"Sure! Lets go!" Then Dez and Austin ran to the music store called Sonic Boom.

_At Sonic Boom….._

Ally was on her counter working on the song.

"Yes!" She yelled. "I'm done with the song!"

"Finally! Now we have to wait until the boys come-"

Suddenly the door burst open with Austin and Dez in the store.

"Did-you-finish *pants* the-song-yet?" Austin asked.

It was obvious they ran from their house the store.

"Well you boys are lucky! Ally just finished her song!" Trish exclaimed.

"YES!" They both yelled.

Austin ran up to Ally and said.

"Lets go practice the song now!" Austin yelled excitedly.

They both ran upstairs to the room and closed the door. They sat down on the bench and Austin looked at Ally. Ally stared in Austin's hazel brown eyes and blushed, then snapped and said.

"Oh! So here's the lyrics and notes for the song," handing him two pieces of paper.

They both started playing the notes.

_Were going at it!_

_Tonight tonight!_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world!_

_Tonight tonight!_

_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!_

_I don't know if I'll make it but,_

_But watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's alright!_

_Alright!_

_Tonight,_

_Tonigh-_

Then suddenly both of their hands touched. Ally felt sparks from her hands fly around her body and blushed.

"Oh sorry," Austin said and removed his hands.

He didn't sound embarrassed or anything, didn't even blush, Ally thought. Did he not like her back? No, she wasn't even sure yet. So they continued. After the song Austin asked if he could bring the paper home to study the lyrics.

"Sure," Ally said.

"Thanks! By the way, this song is awesome!"

"Thank you!"

Austin started walking out of the room when Ally asked.

"Hey umm Austin, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," He replied. "Ha ha joking, so what's on your mind."

"Sooo, eerm… we're just, **friends**, right?"

"Ummm yeeess? Why ask."

"Oh nothing, nevermind."

"Okay?" Austin had a confused look then walked out.

"I'll find out if he really likes me for sure tomorrow," Ally said to herself.

She walked to her couch and rested…..

**Author's Notes: **_Oh yay! New chapter! Not much longer than last one, but still longer! :DD (Not bad reviews please, THANKIES :D)_


End file.
